Some Good-Byes Aren't Always Forever
by harleyquinn143deadpool
Summary: A vampire who doesn't believe. A mermaid who doesn't speak Japanese. And some good-byes aren't always forever.. A/N as I continue the story, I will add more of a summary. xx UlquiHime xx
1. PORLOG

_**SOME GOOD-BYES AREN'T ALWAYS FOREVER...**_

_**BY: HARLEYQUINN143DEADPOOL**_

_**PROLOG:**_

**As** a vampire, Ulquiorra, knew that most myths were true, but he had never expected that merfolk to be a truth. For the thousands of years that he has been part of the living dead, not once has he or anyone he had ever known seen proof of them. well, he wished merfolk would have just stayed as myths, or he wouldn't have fallen for such a fiery haired beauty. within just the two weeks he has been taking care of not only her but her weird antics...

_**A/N: I realize this is rather a short begining, but this just the begining to a beautiful end. i hope you shall enjoy it and the many future Fanfictions i will write. And i support ideas given to me even if i may not use all, i really like the suggestions. THANKS FOR READING KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY FOR :P**_


	2. Chapter 1:Two Weeks Earlier

_**SOME GOOD-BYES AREN'T ALWAYS FOREVER..**_

_**BY: HARLEYQUINN143DEADPOOL**_

_**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY ARE VERY INSPIRING. THIS IDEA HAS BEEN SITING IN MY HEAD FOR YEARS NOW AND I JUST FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE TO POST IT FOR ANYONE WILLING TO READ :D IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW THEM OR MESSAGE ME I WILL BE GLAD AND ALSO READY TO ANSWER THEM ;D I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :) HAVE FUN :P... **_

_**CHAPTER 1: TWO**_** WEEKS**_** EARLIER...**_

_** "No,**_Grimmjow, I don't believe in the "Little Mermaid'."

Ulquiorra told his blue haired companion.

"Oh, but, Still Face. You are a vampire out at sea;" Grimmjow pointed readily at the vast ocean surrounding the two, "what is more believable, a vampire out at sea, _**or **__a mermaid at sea, hmm-mm..?_

Ulquiorra felt nothing toward his _friend's _demeaning nick name to his non-emotional state to everything. However he had felt the need to let Grimmjow know.

"Stupid dog. There are enough supernatural beings around. I do not wish to know that there are death leading singers in the one place i feel most comfortable."

Ulquiorra stated to his companion.

Ulquiorra looked over the edge of his yacht, and just gazed into the deep as Grimmjow ranted on how Ulquiorra's reason had been stupid, and not just for a second the vampire had thought he saw a flame in the water, or perhaps it was a _deep set of red hair_...?

".. Must be my eyes from lack of sleep..?"

Ulquiorra muttered to himself as he rubbed at his tired green eyes, and fixed his whited collared shirt.

"I'm going to sleep, Dog, we leave tomorrow morning. Good-night."

And he then took his leave without caring to listen to Grimmjow's complaints.

___**xx LATER THAT NIGHT xx**_

_**Ulquiorra**_woke up due to a voice. A women's voice singing. The song was beautiful, even though He didn't seem to understand the langue it was being sung in.

"Seeman nicht du bitte zu mir kommen... Ich habe Fragen an dich fragen..." (1)

Ulquiorra got out of his bed and began to follow the voice, through the corridor. He stood wide eyed on his yacht's deck. There, before him sat the most beautiful fiery haired woman -wait not a woman but a _silver tailed mermaid_ with just as silver eyes. He gaped, open mouthed at the beautiful creature in which he had never thought of believing stared back at him,astonished by his handsome features. She has never seen a being as handsome as he. Then she spoke to him in a rhythmic tone that had sounded as if she was singing her question to him.

"Wie ist dein Name?" (2)

Her question made him realize she is speaking in German. And by the sound of it she was asking for his name.

"Ulquiorra;" Which he gave, rather willing, then asked her " Your name?"

She looked at him as she was not sure what he asked her. But she was confident that he asked for her name, which she gave happily.

"Orihime"

"Okay, Orihime do you speak English?"

He asked, tentatively. She was telling Ulquiorra that she didn't understand him, and that she only understood and spoke she began to realize that he didn't understand German.

"Sie vielleicht nicht verstehen." (3)

She told him with a sad expression. So he decided to pull out his phone. (he never went anywhere without it, in case something important happened)

And he had it translate what she said. Then, the phone spoke the translation in English.

"Perhaps you don't understand."

He then, decided to look up a response. and he had gotten; No, I don't speak German.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht" (4)

He told her. This only increased her sorrow. She had hoped she could have open conversations with the handsome being. Orihime had known he wasn't human, by his bright green eyes and extremely pale skin . Then a thought had popped in her head. She had just remembered the stories of merfolk becoming human for the human they had fallen in love with. But every twenty-eight days they would have to spend a whole day in water, or else they would have turned into sea foam. Many had become sea foam, because they had forgot due to their love wanting their attention everyday.

But, Orihime, realized she wasn't in love with this _Ulquiorra_ man. She just desired to know more abut him and the land world. And that is what she was going to do, whether he had liked it or not. She was just going to have to worry about her Brother and what he would do once he finds what she has done another time,. But, she already knew that she didnt care, she had already made up her mind. Besides, she was running away from her lif as a mermaid.

Orihime, then, looked straight into Ulquiorra's eyes and told him.

"Ich gehend, bei dir bleiben." (5)

He then typed that into his phone.

"I'm going to stay with you."

"Stay with me? She said she was going to stay with me? Why would she want to? How would she go around normally, when she had a tail in place where legs belonged? I'm not sure if i should tell her no, she might sing me to my watery grave, forever.. I'll just ask her how will she blend in with humans?"

Ulquiorra had thought to himself, while he was looking up how to say: How are you going to look human with a tail, mermaid?

"Wie willst du zu suchen menschen mit eienem schwanz, Meerjungfrau?" (6)

Ulquiorra had asked Orihime. As a response to his question she began to stand and said:

"Ist Mein Name, Orihime." (7)

And she was suddenly, a butt naked woman. Ulquiorra then realized there was no way she was going to accept no for an answer... He was Fucked..

_**(1) SAILOR PLEASE COME TO ME.. I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU...**_

**_(2) WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_**

**_(3) PERHAPS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND_**

**_(4) NO I DON'T SPEAK GERMAN_**

**_(5) I'M GOING TO STAY WITH YOU _**

**_(6) HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK HUMAN WITH A TAIL, MERMAID?_**

**_(7) MY NAME IS ORIHIME_**

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.. :D TELL ME HOW YOU THINK IT WAS, I'M CURRENTLY WRITING CHAPTER 2 SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEASOR IMPUT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW :) I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT :D**_


End file.
